


(DISCONTINUED) You're Awful, I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know how people say that you have to let things in the past die? To just… let go and forget it, to move on? Now that I look back on everything, I can’t help but think to myself that it would have been a good idea. Because if you keep lingering in the past, you can’t help but find yourself becoming more bitter to the point where people just can’t stand you. And to think that it all started over some stupid bet…





	1. Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I was not intending for things to get heated so quickly. No, this isn't porn without plot. But there is a possibility that there will be many more (awkward) smut chapters throughout this story. I have it marked as explicit for a reason.
> 
> If you don't know who Jason is, he was the brunette that was with Craig and Those Guys during the "South Park Is Gay" episode. I have him headcanoned as a flirty prick, so if he seems out of character, then that's why.
> 
> I highly doubt I'll add more notes before each chapter, but if I need to explain something, then that will be placed in this section of the story.
> 
> The title of this story comes from Ludo's album "You're Awful, I Love you."

I was in tenth grade the first time I decided to go to one of Bebe’s stupid parties. Sure, I’ve gone to one in the past, but that turned out to be a complete shitshow since all the girls were acting like whores. I ended up having to comfort Clyde after the whole incident. He still never told me what happened to him in that closet.

Anyways, I had no clue what was going on. Everyone was drunk off their asses and rambling about shit that would probably never come up again. That’s when somebody decided to actually form a sentence instead of uselessly muttering. “Hey, how about Truth or Dare?” I noticed that it was Kenny who said this.

The noise seemed to grow louder as others started to agree. And that’s when it all started. Everyone took their appropriate turn when prompted to, and I had managed to stay out of most of it. Turns out that Butters was gay and was in love with Kenny, who shared the same feelings. Honestly, I saw it coming from a mile away. I forced my line of vision away from them as their little kiss grew more and more heated.

Thankfully, Cartman intervened, saying something about how much of a faggot Butters was and that led to Kyle scolding him.

Some of the dares were actually pretty… lewd.

Kyle ended up having to blow Stan. I have no idea how the hell that wasn’t awkward between them. The guy just knelt down and...

Now that I think about it, maybe they did shit like that before, so it wasn’t even a new concept to them. The thought lingered in my mind for a while until I finally heard someone speak up. Jason.

I gritted my teeth, staring him down as he smirked. “Truth or dare?” He asked, quirking a brow. Alright, so would I rather have him force me to share one of my deepest, darkest secrets, or be publicly humiliated?

“Dare,” I stated simply, to which I saw one of his amber eyes gleam. Oh, this had to be good.

“I dare you to fuck Clyde.”

Said male spat his drink out all over me, causing my icy glare to turn to the brunette seated behind me. “What?? Why me?!” He asked, subconsciously crushing the can. I rolled my eyes,knowing exactly why that devil would even dare me to do that.

Jason’s smirk widened and he leaned across the coffee table, “I mean, I could always take his place instead if you want.” He sent a wink towards Clyde before leaning back and cupping his clothed dick, thrusting into it and faking a loud moan, most likely trying to mimic Clyde.

The jock’s face went completely red at the implication and I felt him cling onto me. I sighed and stood up, wrapping an arm around him as we silently left the living room to go upstairs. I pulled him close to me so I could whisper to him without allowing the others to hear. “We don’t actually have to fuck if you don’t want to,” I murmured to him. He nodded as we entered the guest room.

Jason was most likely going to follow so he could make sure we were doing what he dared me to do. I locked the door behind us and motioned for Clyde to follow my lead. I slowly pushed him back towards the bed, earning a small creak from the thing. It must not have been used in ages.

I mouthed something to him, silently telling him that I was going to remove his khakis. He didn’t complain. And so I did, practically ripping them off and then dropped my own as if we were actually going to be doing this.

I pulled his legs up and over my shoulders and I stood right in between them. I probably should’ve felt guilty for liking this view so much, but I didn’t.

I slowly rocked my hips forward, letting out a long, quiet groan as I pressed against the other. Clyde eventually got the hint and let out a soft, angelic moan in response, adding onto the effect by curling his toes and gripping onto the sheets.

I could hear the audible gasp from behind the door. Jason must have been watching the whole thing from through the keyhole. I couldn’t help but smirk, leaning down and pressing my chest to Clyde’s, moving my pelvis backwards before thrusting again. I let out quiet little grunts as Clyde picked up with more soft moans, even letting out a few gasps on occasion. As you’d actually do when fucking someone, I sped up, my grunts and groans turning into short, breathless pants and ‘ahs.’

Clyde ended up gripping onto my back, clawing at it, and for a moment I actually believed that we were having sex. And honestly, it was a big turn on for me. I’ve always been attracted to the brunette. Well, ever since I discovered that I was, in fact, gay. Let’s just say that Tweek did not take it well when I told him…

I discarded the thought, suddenly decided that it would be a great fucking idea to kiss the boy underneath me. I was surprised when he kissed me back. “Craig, p-please…~” He whined out, eyes half-lidded and full of both love and lust. I slowed my rocking to a stop as I removed his boxers, taking mine off as well, and slowly inserted myself into him for real this time.

He let out a small whimper and I pressed another kiss to his lips, helping to silence him. He began rocking his hips a little a moan leaving him. I now knew what exactly to do.

I drew my length out a little before pushing back in, earning quiet moans and mumbles from Clyde. My pace gradually increased as I began to thrust into the brunette rougher, hitting a spot that made him cry out. “Ngh~ J-Jason~!”

I stopped. That wasn’t my name. Before I could respond, there was another voice, much smoother than mine.

“Yeah? You like that, baby?”

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I found myself in a dark room. The only noises I could hear were the creaking of the bed and the moans and grunts that came from the pair.

The reality of the situation began to sink in. That never happened. It was fantasy, a desire. There was no way that Jason and I could have switched places so suddenly. I suddenly felt dirty, now fully aware that I was the peeping tom and not Jason.

The whole thing was just some sick falseness that my mind created for me. Clyde was dating Jason in reality. Two of the most perverted guys in the school were in a closed relationship, and they just loved to show the world their love for one another.

I could practically feel my heart rip in two, then noticed that my pants felt oddly warm and sticky. I shoved my hand down them, my eyes widening. I fucking jizzed my pants while listening to my best friend being fucked by his boyfriend.

“Jason, I-I’m going to~ I’m g-gonna fuckin’ c-cum~” Clyde’s voice suddenly rang out, perverse thoughts suddenly deciding to take over my mind. Images of Clyde underneath me as I pumped his cock, hearing him calling out my name as a white substance shot out of the tip and all over him. The image of me riding out my own orgasm and watching my own fluids spill out of him and onto the sheets instead. Seeing his satisfied face as he sunk further into the mattress to fall asleep.

What the fuck was I thinking about?

Clyde was my _best friend_. He was definitely not my lover, as much as I hated it. The creaking of the bed ceased and there were no more moans or cries. It was quiet, aside from the small panting. I peeked through the keyhole, seeing the two snuggle up, arms protectively wrapped around each other as if one of them would be taken away at any moment.

I suddenly decided that I needed another drink.


	2. Drunken Lament

I trudged down the stairs, the annoying blare of the speakers blasting music that I couldn’t care less about. The lights were dim, but the occasional blinding spotlight caused me to grimace. Why did I even agree to go with Clyde here? Oh, maybe because I was hoping to get some action with him. Of course.

I must've looked like a complete wreck, considering the few unwanted stares I received from the others as I passed by them. I hated drinking. The taste was bitter, but I didn’t give a shit right now. I needed something to help me feel numb, to get rid of the pain.

I shoved my way past the drunken crowd of dancing teens, finally making it to the kitchen. Someone called my name from somewhere back in the sea of teens, but I ignored whoever it was and headed straight for the cooler that sat on top of the counter. The lid was almost immediately removed from the container and I shoved my hand into the icebox, taking hold of a glass tube.

When I pulled my hand out, I found that I had grabbed a bottle of some cheap vodka. The brand was Absolut, or something like that. But who the fuck cares? It was alcohol, and I was in desperate need of something to make me forget the night.

I clumsily poured some into one of the plastic red cups that sat beside the cooler and almost immediately downed the foul-tasting liquid. I hated it, but I needed more. I eventually stopped counting the amount I’ve had. My mind was hazy and my vision was blurred.

That’s when I felt hands around my waist, drawing me close to whoever it was. “You’re going to collapse if you keep on doing this,” they said to me. My eyes blinked a few times and I turned my head to face the newcomer. Token. I should’ve known he’d find me eventually. He always did.

Token was probably the only other person in this messed up town that was actually sane. Without him here, I was pretty sure that the whole place would collapse. He was the mom-friend to everyone, mainly just Clyde and I. Token always scolded him when he got a bad score on a test, since Clyde’s dad didn’t give two shits about him. I felt bad for the guy. At least my dad acknowledged my presence in a good way. Nothing positive was said, but he at least said a quiet ‘hello’ or just nodded in my general direction.

“Fuck off, Token,” I practically spat out, going to flip him off but not using the correct finger the first time around. “I can walk on m’own…” I really didn’t need Token yelling at me for drinking until I was numb. God, why was I so mad at him? He only tried to help me not die of alcohol poisoning. I must have been too buzzed to realize what was going on, but when I looked back at the other, he was holding the side of his face, sitting on the ground. He looked pissed. “Alright, we’re getting you home,” he said, getting back up on his feet. I saw a bruise starting to form on his cheek.

Fuck, did I hit him?

He didn’t say anything about it, grabbing my arm and attempting to drag me out the backdoor. “Token, get the fuck offa me!” I growled out at him, thrashing in his iron grip as he simply continued to pull me outside. I eventually just gave up, falling silent, and walked with him. Token knew much better than me. He knew how to hold his liquor. Then again, did he even drink? Probably not. He must’ve only came here to make sure Nichole was alright.

Too bad they broke up, though. They were one of the more popular couples in our school. Hell, they even made it onto the Homecoming Court together last year, and won. It really was a shame to see Token so down about it. But the two never stopped being friends. They hung out every so often, mainly when Nichole wanted to go shopping and needed someone to help carry the bags.

That’s when i noticed that we were no longer in range of the booming music. It was much quieter now and looking backwards, I couldn’t see the red, flowery house any longer. I turned my gaze back around, seeing my house coming into view. Thank God I didn’t live too far away like Token. It must have been a pain in the ass to drive all the way down here for any social gathering, then leave only a few hours later. I guess he didn’t mind, though.

“Jesus Christ you two,” I suddenly heard Token say, which caused me to follow his gaze. “Can you guys not stop sucking faces and grinding on each other for more than two minutes?” He continued, finally catching the couple’s attention. I watched Clyde smile sheepishly, wiping a string of saliva from his beautiful face.

Goddamn, I wish that were me instead of Jason. He didn’t deserve Clyde, or anyone for that matter. He was a huge prick anyways. I have no idea what Clyde even saw in him in the first place. He was treated horribly the first few months of their relationship. He still is, but he’s just way too forgiving for his own good.

Jason was now facing Token and I, clearly annoyed that he was interrupted from having his way with Clyde. I wanted to hurt him right then and there. Ten bucks the guy was only using Clyde for his own personal benefit. He was nobody before the two started dating. Hell, I forgot he even existed for a good while. Then suddenly his name is everywhere.

Now Jason White was on almost everything; Homecoming court, student council, some shitty list that the girls made that ranked us all from most popular to least popular. I was informed that my original spot was moved further down as that jackass was rising to the very top. I could have cared less about it, but I knew that this is what he wanted. Clyde didn’t know what the hell was going on, he was way too oblivious to see it. But I did.

I saw the smug grin that he gave Lola as he passed her in the hall. I noticed him grabbing Red’s ass when we were in class, his other hand holding onto Clyde’s as he groped her. It made me sick to my stomach.

“Get a fuckin’ room, Jesus fuckle,” I mumbled, then heard Clyde giggle at that. Jason narrowed his eyes at me, turning back to face Clyde, leaning down to kiss him and pressing him further against the wall behind them. They parted a moment, “Maybe we will.” A pause. I could feel Jason practically burning holes into my skull as he said those words, staring at me from the corner of his eye.

He moved away from Clyde, who stumbled forward and collapsed into Jason’s arms. Wait… was he drunk? I blinked, trying to register what had just happened. Before it could completely process, I stumbled back myself. Token gripped the back of my jacket, forcibly dragging me into my house.

“Wait, Token, did’ja see ‘im?” I asked, lazily looking up at said boy. “Yeah, and it was disgusting,” he responded, but he must not have understood what I was trying to say. “No, no, no… like, Clyde was, like… like, drunk, or somethin’...” I muttered, hating myself for not having the words immediately come to me.

Token didn’t say anything after that, just got me a glass of water and then left me on the couch, alone. I slowly felt myself drift into slumber, and just gave up trying to stay awake. Everything slipped into total darkness. Man, I was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutouts to Sir_Weston and Lackystars for the kudos (along with the two guests, of course). I'm a big fan of both of your works, and it made me glad to know that the both of you are reading this story.
> 
> I truly hope you're enjoying the story thus far, and feedback is always greatly appreciated.


	3. Please

The annoying sound of my phone’s alarm was what brought me out of my coma-like state. I tiredly slumped upwards, rubbing my eyes as I glanced around the place. I was in the living room, and my head hurt like hell. But what the fuck-- oh. It all came back in a flash, the party, masturbating to my best friend being roughly fucked by the guy I hated the most, drinking, almost vomiting more than once, Token leaving right before I passed out…

I groaned, knowing fully well that I couldn’t skip another day. My dad made it pretty fucking clear that he’d beat me if I did. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch, drowsily standing up, then made my way to the bathroom upstairs. Once I entered the room, I closed and locked the door behind me, then opened the cabinet. I perused the shelves of medicine, finally finding the bottle of aspirin.

I swallowed the necessary amount, then turned on the shower and undressed. The water was not too hot, but not too cold. It was the perfect temperature. For a moment, I almost forgot that I had to be ready for school, which would start in another 25 minutes. I rolled my eyes and finished washing up before turning off the water and drying myself off, then brushed my teeth.

Towel wrapped around my waist, I walked back to my room and locked the door behind me, searching my dresser for something at least half-decent to wear. Eventually finding a plain black t-shirt and some skinny jeans, I pulled them on over my boxers and then put my jacket on. The only thing I couldn’t, though, was my blue chullo hat. I rolled my eyes again, then ran a hand through my hair to make it look somewhat good.

A glance at my alarm clock showed that I only had five minutes to get to the bus stop before I would be forced to walk. Noting how cold it would be, I quickly, albeit lazily, made my way downstairs. I grabbed my backpack, put on my shoes, then walked out the door. There was no need to eat anything for breakfast. Besides, I wasn’t hungry anyways.

As I noticed before, it was freezing out here. I instantly wished that I had at least blow-dried my hair when I got out of the shower, but I didn’t. What a fantastic day to lose your fucking hat-- I had to look again as I saw the familiar blue and yellow fabric, rushing over to Clyde almost immediately. “Where the fuck did you get that?” I asked, accusingly pushing my index finger into the brunette’s chest.

“I dunno,” Clyde responded, “I woke up wearing it.” I snatched the chullo hat from his hands, pulling it onto my head and feeling my ears start to warm up. I heard Clyde huff at me, then turned back to face the road. It was just us, alone, as per usual. Tweek lived on the other side of the block and Token was all the way up by the theatre. Jimmy was usually blessed with his own bus, but he occasionally joined us when it was running late. It was a peaceful silence for once, nothing here to bother u--

The sound of hurried footsteps made me look up, and it honestly made my regret that decision as I saw Jason rush up to Clyde, lifting him up into his arms and placing a wet kiss on his lips. I grimaced, turning back to face the road again. I could hear them whispering about whatever the fuck they did after the party, and I pulled my hat over my face to cover whatever embarrassment decided to show.

I heard Jason snicker, “Hey, Tucker, you should join us sometime,” he said, then was promptly hit by Clyde. “Jay, shut up,” I heard him mutter. “What? He seemed really eager to attempt to get it on with you last night,” Jason muttered back, as if I couldn’t hear. I whipped my head around to face him, pushing the hat back up so I could actually see him.

I wanted to slap that prominent smirk off of his face right then and there. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?!” I spat out at him, seeing his eyes narrow in on me. Clyde looked over at me, “Ignore him, Craig. He’s just trying to get on your nerves.” I took a deep breath, turning away from them again. He was right, Jason only did shit like this to bother me.

They were muttering to each other again, and I immediately blocked them out by pulling out my phone and putting in my earbuds. I didn’t need to hear any of this.

The bus eventually pulled up to our stop and I shoved past Jason and Clyde, walking all the way to the back. Jason had seen one of his good buddies, Bill, I think that’s his name at least, and Clyde sauntered to the back so sit down beside me. I didn’t look up at him, which caused him to pout a little. Then I felt his hand on my thigh and I took an earbud out, my gaze now focusing on him instead of the seat in front of us.

“Hey,” he began, “I’m-- I’m sorry about Jason…” And he looked so sad when he spoke. “He’s… usually not like that and…” I can’t tell if he’s sad or scared. “...and he’s just…” Just? Just, what? I can’t think of anything. Nice? No fucking way. He’s always been a dick. “...he gets jealous easily. I… I don’t think he liked how close we were on the couch last night.” Bull. Shit. “I think he was just worried that you would have taken me from him.”

I clenched my teeth at that. Jason wasn’t jealous at all. He knew how much I liked Clyde. He could care less what could’ve happened to him last night. The kid was drunk, and Jason was literally forcing himself onto Clyde. I remember that part. Everything else was a complete blur. I put my hand overtop of Clyde’s, though he never met my gaze. He kept glancing up at the guy he called his boyfriend, not realizing how close we were getting.

My heartbeat was getting faster and faster, and I could hear it drumming in my ears. We inched closer and closer, lips ghosting over each other, until finally they molded together in a nice and sw--

The bus screeched to a halt, and our lips harshly connected, heads knocking together as well. Then before my mind could process what happened, Clyde was gone. He latched himself onto Jason as soon as he stepped off of the bus, then walked into the school, not once looking back. Jason, on the other hand, looked right at me with the most triumphant smirk in the world. I felt my blood begin to boil. He fucking planned this whole thing, didn’t he?

I stepped off of the bus, as well, and made my way through the front doors of South Park High. The chattering in the halls were much louder than usual, most likely because of Bebe’s Sweet Sixteen party last night. Some people were giving me weird looks, others laughing at me as I passed by. I eventually made it to my locker, unlocking it and putting my stuff inside. I didn’t need much else other than a pencil and notebook until after lunch.

I felt somebody shove me, causing me to look over my shoulder. “Hey, fucker,” the voice cooed. Jason White. Again. I internally sighed, then closed the locker door and leaned against it, now completely facing the brunette. “The hell do you want,” I stated, eyes narrowing at him. Jason smirked, “I know how much you don’t like me and Clyde being together, so how about we make a little bet?” I thought it over for a moment, “‘Kay… what’s the bet?”

His smirk widened and he pulled out fifty bucks. “How about you stay out of our way, and I’ll give you $150,” he stated, “Fifty if you can last all day today. Another fifty if you can last all weekend and next week. The last fifty if you make it to the end of the month.”

I quirked a brow, “Just for a month, then?” Jason hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got something… special planned for Clyde at the end of the month,” he said. I felt suspicion rise up in the back of my mind. Something definitely wasn’t right, and I knew that, so why was I actually considering this?

Well, maybe it would help me get over these bullshit feelings for the guy…

I took his hand, shaking it firmly, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the "bet" comes into play. I'm sorry if things seem confusing in this chapter, but everything will most likely be cleared up in the next chapter.
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos, and I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far.


	4. Topeka

After that whole thing with Jason, I just decided to go straight to class. I probably should’ve just skipped. Who gives a shit about what my dad says? I sure don’t. I gripped the handle to the classroom, the door giving off a loud, and extremely annoying, squeak. The sound made my face contort into a cringe, then slowly died down the farther it was pushed open. Someone seriously needed to fix the damn thing’s hinges.

Upon entering, I found the room to be moderately empty. The only people there were Wendy and Kyle, who were bickering over something that I didn’t bother listening to. I passed right past them, only for one of them to speak to me; “Dude, you alright? We all saw what happened last night.” Kyle.

I paused, looking back at him with a look that could have made him drop dead right then and there. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” I responded, eyes narrowing at him. Wendy glanced between Kyle and myself, staring blankly at me. “Craig, you don’t have to hide anything, you know,” she said, “We’re all here to help you.”

I snorted, completely turning around to face her. “Oh, yeah, like you understand what’s happening,” I responded, folding my arms over my chest. She took another glance at Kyle before motioning me to follow  her out of the classroom, to which I begrudgingly did, though regretted it as the high-pitched squeak rang in my ears once more.

She led me through the halls, then pulled me into a janitor’s closet. Thank God nobody saw us, I’d rather not have the rumour that Craig Tucker fucked Wendy  Testaburger in the janitor’s closet floating around. Besides, why would I even do that? The thought made me internally gag. Ew.

I heard a click and the small room was suddenly brought into light, my gaze shifted down to meet her’s. “It may seem like I don’t understand, but believe me, I do,” she said, “I see the way you look at Clyde. It’s the same look I see on Kyle.” I blinked at her words. “And your point is?” I questioned, quirking a brow. Wendy sighed, “I mean that you want someone that you know you can’t have.”

Then it seemed to just… click. We all knew of Kyle’s love for Stan, but Stan was with Wendy and loved her more than anything. The two only accepted that dare last night because Wendy was too wrapped up in making sure Bebe didn’t get too drunk. She never handled her alcohol well, either. They wouldn’t have done it otherwise.

Yet the feeling of doubt lingered as I thought back on it. They seemed eager to have done it. Too eager for it to be considered an actual dare. They probably wanted it, and most likely would have done it if the dare hadn’t even existed. Hell, they probably have done it more times than they could count.

I then realized that Wendy was no longer speaking, but staring at me expectantly. I blinked, giving her a quizzical look. She sighed again, placing her hands on her hips. “I asked if I was correct, about you harbouring feelings for Clyde?” She quirked a brow, to which I rolled my eyes. “I don’t ‘harbour feelings’ for him. I just don’t like that he’s dating Jason, ” I responded.

She hummed, leaning back against the wall, “Sounds like you’re jealous, but you just don’t want to admit it.” Fuck, she got me there. “No, Jason’s just a scumbag,” I responded, which caused Wendy to look at me strangely. “Keep telling yourself that, Craig. Like I said before, you sound jealous. Jason isn’t a bad person.”

The words that left her lips made my blood start to boil. ‘Jason isn’t a bad person,’ fuck that, he’s an awful person. Is she that oblivious, or is she also chasing after the guy? “Jason is the worst person on this fucking planet, and don’t even think about trying to ignore that. It’s a fucking fact, and you know it is,” I snapped at her, “He’s with Clyde, but fucking chicks on the side. He forced himself onto Clyde after they left the party yesterday, and Clyde seemed pretty fucking terrified when he was talking to me about Jason.”

That look never left Wendy’s face as she continued to stare at me. Silence, that’s all there was for a few moments. “I think he was only scared because you’re always so possessive of him,” she commented, no longer meeting my gaze, “Maybe if you actually talked to--”

“And how the fuck will that help?” I asked through gritted teeth, “Jason doesn’t ‘talk.’ He manipulates. Don’t act like you know him, because you don’t. I’ve known him since kindergarten, long before you moved here and fucked up the entire system.” She seemed taken back by my response, not being able to find the correct words to counter any of it.

“You haven’t hung out with him since the fourth grade. He’s changed, Craig. Clyde isn’t as stupid as you think he is. Maybe if you actually listened to him talk about how well Jason treats him, then you’d know how happy he is. He’s your best friend, and you should actually be treating him like he is. If you can’t get rid of your jealousy, then I don’t think your relationship with him is healthy,” she ranted. “My relationship with him is a lot healthier than it is with Jason, that’s for sure,” I responded flatly, then opened the door and left.

Trudging through the halls, I could feel eyes on me, never seeming to leave. I noticed Clyde from the corner of my eye. He waved at me, then called my name when I didn’t respond the first time. Eventually he just bounded up to me, waving a hand in front of my face. I continued to ignore him. “Craig? Dude, did I do something wrong?” I heard him ask, my only response being complete and utter silence. And he seemed hurt by it, no longer happily bouncing by my side. His usual grin slowly faded into a small frown. Don’t look at him.

“...Craig?” He asked again, and I could have sworn that my heart ripped in two. His voice sounded heartbroken, and his brows furrowed. “You can talk to me… you know that, right?” I didn’t have to look up to know that he was on the verge of tears. No idea why he cared, anyways. An accidental kiss should’ve made things awkward; awkward enough to make him avoid me for a few days. And yet here he was, trying to grab my attention.

But I stayed silent, not even acknowledging him. If he was going to waste his feelings on a monster like Jason White, then this is what he was getting from me. The amount of times that I had to comfort him because the guy made him feel worthless was always for nothing. He acted as if it never happened, having run up and kiss Jason the very next day. I regret those times, holding him and muttering words of comfort to him as he cried into my shoulder.

I had eventually made it back to my first period class, and before the door closed, I heard Clyde say: “Alright, I’ll just see you at lunch, then!” And he walked off, probably to head to his own class, which he shared with Jason. But I wouldn’t be at lunch. Not today, not tomorrow. I’ll wait until September rolls around, then maybe I’ll show up. I couldn’t help but wonder about what was to happen on August 31, though. Today was the 14, so we only had 17 days left to go.

Not that I cared, Clyde would probably deserve whatever was going to happen to him, whether it be good or bad. It’s not like he’d hate Jason for it, either, if it were bad.

I noticed Wendy finally show up, being accompanied by Stan. She didn’t look at me as she took her regular seat to the left of me, and I didn’t mind. If she was going to attempt to convince me that Jason was a relatively decent person, then she could forget even trying to get along with me.

Eight A.M. exactly and the teacher started today’s lesson. Now I just have to wait for lunch to roll around so I can prove to Jason that I didn’t actually give a shit about his and Clyde’s relationship. Hopefully it doesn’t backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do these boys any good, oops.
> 
> I'm attempting to change opinions on Craig and Jason for future chapters, though I can't reveal what will be happening with them.  
> As for Wendy, she will be getting a more prominent role next chapter, and I will be adding some Bunny into the story real soon.
> 
> Another note; I currently have a Tweek/Craig one-shot in the works, which will either be uploaded tonight or tomorrow evening when I return home from work (it's a western AU, as well!).
> 
> And as usual, thank you for the kudos and comments! They give me more motivation to continue with the story!


	5. Lake Pontchartrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied abuse and possible rape/non-con!

The bell for lunch finally rang out through the halls, and I almost immediately bolted from the classroom so I didn’t get pushed or shoved around by the others who were looking forward to having a break from class. I, on the other hand, dreaded the period. I normally skipped lunch anyways, so the only reason I was somewhat nervous today was because of Clyde.

His words echoed in my head again, ‘see you at lunch.’ Ha, what a fucking joke. I wasn’t even going to the cafeteria. I never do. So why would he--

 

Oh.

 

_Oh shit._

 

As soon as the door to the outside of the school swung open, I was greeted by chocolate brown eyes meeting my own blue ones. “Craig,” he said, “please, did I do something wrong?” No. No, you never did anything wrong, aside from dating Jason, but that’s not the point because you’re perfect, you could never do anything wrong.

I stayed silent, then shoved past him. I didn’t have to deal with this now. Dropping down to sit on the pavement, I took a pack of cigarettes from under my hat, fumbling with the lighter that I had left sitting on the ground from Friday, and eventually lit the cancer stick. I held it to my lips, inhaling, then took it away, exhaling. Clyde had said something, but I ignored him again. Then the sound of the metal door brought me out of my trance; he was gone.

I sat there for about ten, maybe fifteen, minutes. It was quiet, soothing almost. Then the door had opened again and I looked back, seeing Kenny and Butters, who was clinging onto the poor boy’s waist and worrying about if they would get caught. Kenny waved him off, saying everything was fine. Then he greeted me, but he seemed somewhat angry.

“What the hell did you do to Clyde?” Kenny inquired, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes, turning to face away from the blonds. “I didn’t do anything,” I responded simply. “You made him cry,” Butters suddenly said, “He ran past us in the halls and locked himself in the bathroom.” I narrowed my eyes at him, “Uh huh… anybody could have caused him to cry. He’s such a huge baby, and you know he is.”

“Yeah, but we saw him enter the school through this way,” Kenny added. I stood up, whipping around to face him. “You don’t know the whole fucking story, McCormick, back the fuck off. This doesn’t include either of you,” I spat, accusingly pointing at them. “Clyde’s still our friend, Craig. And lately it seems like you’re purposefully trying to hurt him,” Kenny said, his gaze turning icy as he stared me down.

There was no way I’d ever hurt Clyde, whether it be on accident or on purpose. He was too good of a person, too sensitive, too fucking adorable. I mirrored the look Kenny was giving me. “It’s still none of your business,” I muttered, hands balling into fists. I noticed Butters grab Kenny’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Leave him, Kendoll,” he said, “he’s a lost cause.” Kenny rolled his eyes, returning the little gesture. “Alright, Buttercup,” he placed a kiss on the shorter boy’s cheek, then directed him back into the school.

“And if you hurt him one more time, I will fucking kill you.” And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving me behind. Alone and cold.

I sighed, deciding to head back inside as well. Maybe I could just hang out in an empty hallway on my phone until lunch was over. As I walked through the halls, a noise caught my attention. I slunk over to the door that it came from, pressing my ear up against the wood.

My heart stopped.

 

“J-Jason, stop it…”

 

“Yeah? And why should I? You’re in no position to argue.”

 

There was some shuffling coming from the other side of the door, then the sound of something falling onto the floor. It was quiet for a moment, and I pressed closer against the door, which I found to have been locked just like how Kenny and Butters said it was. But, they never mentioned that Jason was in there with him… maybe they didn’t hear him? Or maybe they did, but didn’t tell me.

It was suddenly silent on the other side of the door. I strained to try and hear something, anything. Knowing these two, they were never quiet. I swear to God, if that jackass did something to hurt Clyde--

My train of thought was lost as I heard a small whimper, and I pulled myself away from the door. No, I couldn’t listen to this. Yet I didn’t leave, just listening to the muffled voices from the restroom.

I shook my head, stepping further away. Should I intervene? The door, of course, was locked, so I couldn’t. Where was Butters with his lock-picking skills when you need him the most? Shit, that’s right. I drove him away for being a smartass. I paused, raising my hand to knock harshly on the door, but didn’t. It was as if I was physically incapable of performing such a simple task. I could practically hear my heart thumping in my ears.

I jerked my hand forward, though the knock was much quieter than I had hoped it would be. It was like I was trying to pat a friend’s back to comfort them, which was what I wanted to do to Clyde. Or kiss him until he stopped crying, until all of the pain and sadness just melted away from him. Until Jason up and died, perishing in Hell for the shit he does to Clyde. I’ll gladly meet him there and pummel his face in.

I closed my eyes, stepping away once more. I couldn’t do. I walked away from the restrooms, ignoring the voice that was screaming at me to turn back and save Clyde, but I wouldn’t be able to do it. I was scared of Jason, I knew what he was capable of. I remember a few years ago how he put some kid in the hospital for calling Jason a dick-sucking pixie. Funny, he technically is one.

I pushed my thoughts away, then slowly came to a halt. The guilt was already starting to catch up with me, and as I turned around, I saw the door to the men’s room swing shut. Turning completely around, I noticed Jason put his arm around Clyde, who tensed up, but still leaned into his touch. I gritted my teeth and bit back a remark, deciding it wouldn’t be a good idea. This bet was supposed to help me completely remove my feelings for Clyde, not emphasize them.

Then I saw a head turn in my direction, those chocolate brown eyes locking with mine as he and Jason walked further down the hallway until they turned a corner and I couldn’t see them anymore. My gaze remained on where they disappeared and it was like I was in some sort of trance, not being able to look away from that spot.

Something bad was going to happen, and I knew that if I didn’t do something to prevent it, then I may as well slit my throat in front of the whole school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter left in my drafts for a little while. It was intended to be published a few days ago, though I never got around to finishing it up until now.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it! Chapter six will be up Monday night!


	6. Such As It Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of abuse and rape/non-con. Read on with caution.

I hadn’t seen Clyde since that encounter at the restrooms, nor did I see Jason. Everything seemed so quiet without them. But the look that Clyde gave me earlier just seemed to stick itself to my vision. No matter what I did, I just couldn’t forget about it. He looked so scared, so heartbroken, so… betrayed, almost. And I just watched Jason drag him away from me, not even batting an eye while he did so.

I slumped down in my bed, rolling over to lay on my stomach, and stared at the wall in front of me. My hands fiddled with the few glow-in-the-dark stars that still clung onto the walls throughout the years. It reminded me of how stupid I used to be, thinking that I could have been a spaceman or some shit like that. I, of course, grew out of that phase. More or less.

I frowned. Clyde helped me put all of these stickers on the walls and ceiling of my room when we were much younger. That’s why I never took them down in the first place. They meant something to me, and even comforted me sometimes. It was nice.

I smirked a little, remembering how Clyde brought over his mom’s hot glue gun to put the stars up. Of course, that ended with him almost lighting my bed on fire. He broke down into tears over it, repeating the word ‘sorry’ over and over again. It was cute, sort of, if you excluded the part where he was getting snot all over my jacket. Still, I didn’t mind it. I had all of Clyde’s attention at that moment, though I never did hug him back. I wish I had.

I let my eyes drift closed, fingertips still touching and prodding at the plastic. As nice and as boring everything was at the moment, I couldn’t help but feel alone.

I begrudgingly sat up, cracking my eyes open once more, and turned to let my legs dangle off the side of the bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock, noticing how it now read 7:43pm instead of 4:09pm. I must have dozed off at some point. I rubbed my eyes, picking up my phone, which sat on the bedside table. I had a few messages, mainly from Clyde, which I decided to ignore, and a few from Tweek.

 

**Tweekers:** craig! Why arenm,t; you repsondijgn to clyde??

 

I rolled my eyes. He was so shit at typing sometimes, but it wasn’t really his fault that he had always been so jittery.

 

**Tweekers:** criag?? Cmon man clyd’es realky wirriedf aboiut yoiu!!!

**Tweekers:** okay I gueds yoiu’re busy then..

_ 6:07pm _

 

I inwardly groaned. Of course Clyde was worried about me. He was always worried about me. I checked the texts from him. Maybe I could text him? No, no, that wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

**Big D:** Craig?? Hey y r u ignoring me?

**Big D:** Srsly dude I’m worried

**Big D:** Did I do smth wrong???

**Big D:** Pls answer me

**Big D:** Craaaaaaiiiiigggg

**Big D:** Cmon dude I kno ur there

**Big D:** Ur lamp is on so obv ur home

**Big D:** Ughhh fine I’ll just inv Jay over

**Big D:** Maybe he’ll actually pay attention 2 me!!

**Big D:** I think that was a mistake…

_ 5:58pm _

 

I stared at that last message, my heart thumping hard in my chest. A mistake? What was a mistake? Wait, Jason must have done something to him. I felt my worry melt into anger and stood up, then felt my phone buzz. A text from an unknown number… I blinked, every single voice in my head yelling at me to just block them. There were red flags going off everywhere as there were attachments instead of texts now.

My grip became tighter as my finger hovered over the new messages, then I tapped on it. I almost dropped my phone from what I saw.

 

**[Unknown]:** Hey fucker, a little birdy told me that you’re in love with your best friend lmao how fucking pathetic

**[Unknown]:** Deal’s a deal, buddy. Besides he’s all mine, want me to prove it?

 

Everything after that were attachments, mainly photos of somewhat blurred photos of Clyde and who I assumed to be Jason. Though they weren’t exactly the most innocent pictures of the two. Were they doing this now? I dared to steal a glance out the window at Clyde’s, though both the blinds and curtains were closed. That was proof enough for me.

Then there was a video. A fucking video, of all things. I, for whatever reason, tapped on it, though immediately regretted it.

“J-Jason… Stop-- stop it~” I heard Clyde’s shaky voice pant out. “C’mon you f… fucking slut, you’re clearly enjoying t-this…~” Though the screen had been blacked out, it was easy to tell just what was going on between the two. I held a hand over my mouth, eyes wide. I never thought Jason would do something so sinister to Clyde. He was mean, sure, but not  _ cruel…  _ this video said otherwise.

The video went on for maybe ten more seconds, and I could hear Clyde’s crying pretty easily. It was just like what had happened in the restrooms earlier today, but this time Jason wanted someone to know what he did to Clyde. It was as if he was challenging me somehow, testing to see how far he could go. I blocked his number immediately after, deleting everything that he even dared to send me.

Why didn’t Clyde mention this to me? Well, I probably should’ve picked up on the signs sooner. Goddamnit! Why was I so fucking blind?! I always thought he looked scared of Jason, though Token usually said that it was just my jealousy getting the best of me. But of course, now I knew the truth.

All those things I overheard Jason say to him, though they sounded jokingly, he actually meant them. He constantly called Clyde a fag, an emotional prick, a dumbfuck. The list goes on and on, and they really hit hard. Since he and Jason got together, Clyde’s grades in school dropped significantly. He hasn’t been the same since that first day, and I should have seen it coming. Jason was toxic to Clyde, and everyone else, for that matter.

I tossed my phone onto the bed, falling back onto the mattress as my legs suddenly felt numb. I can’t believe that I was letting Clyde go through all of this alone.

I needed to come up with a plan to save him. Fuck getting rid of my feelings and fuck Jason’s money. Clyde is my best friend, and there is no way I’m letting some shitty bet get in my way. Of course, what would I do? Jason still couldn’t know, he’d spill all of my secrets to everyone in the entire school. God, why the hell did I even associate myself with that guy?

Pushing all thoughts aside, I laid back and began to think of ways to rescue Clyde and make sure karma got the best of Jason.


	7. Mutiny Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in absolutely f o r e v e r, and I'm really sorry about that. I've been having major writing block, and on top of that, I've been working extra shifts so I can help pay the bills and taxes (being old sucks ass)
> 
> BUT, here's the next chapter! This is where the actual Cryde part happens ;D
> 
>  
> 
> (( Psst, this chapter includes slight nsfw and violence, but the nsfw is toned down a lot from how I'd usually write it ))

The weekend eventually rolled around and I found myself lying in bed, a pillow hugged close to my chest, as I thought on and on about how I should rescue Clyde. It’s been a few days already, and I was losing time. The end of the month was closing in on me, and I had no idea as to what I should be doing.

I closed my eyes, huffing angrily, and rolled onto my stomach as I pressed my face into the pillow. Fuck, why is this so difficult? He’s my best friend, so obviously I should know a lot more about Clyde than fucking Jason.

It was dark and rainy outside, and I could hear the soft pitter-pattering of the rain as the droplets splattered against the window.

My folks were out with Ruby, something about my aunt ‘requesting her presence.’ They had been gone since yesterday night, and Mom said that they’d be back on Monday. Not like I really cared anyway.

Clyde pretty much stopped trying to contact me altogether, and that actually really hurt. I guess that’s how he felt when I decided to take Jason up on this Goddamn bet.

Thinking back on it, I started to realize something. Other than me, Clyde didn’t really have anyone he could call a ‘friend.’ Sure, he had Token and Tweek and maybe Jimmy, but he never really went to any of them when he had a major problem. It was possible that when this bet was over, Jason was going to hand me the money right in front of Clyde, perhaps congratulating me on winning.

My eyes widened in realization.

I fully understood the bet now. Jason didn’t give two shits about Clyde’s feelings, but it was obvious just how sexually attracted he was to the kid. He was probably worried that one of these days I’d get jealous enough to actually confront Clyde about everything and tell him to leave Jason for good. He was actually scared of losing his number one go-to fuckee when he needed a quickie in the bathroom or a blowjob behind the school.

It was honestly just disgusting.

I sat up, tossing the pillow aside, and stood. Picking up my phone and a cigarette from the bedside table, I walked out of my room and went downstairs. What I hadn’t expected, however, was a knock coming from the front door. I paused. Nobody was coming over today, and Mom hadn’t texted me to let me know that they’d be arriving home early.

I contemplated whether I should have answered or not, until the knocking got louder and much more frantic. I inwardly groaned and inched my way towards the front door.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck do yo--” My voice immediately cut off as I saw Clyde standing there, absolutely drenched from the rain.

I didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to say. We stayed in an uncomfortable silence, just staring at one another. I actually considered just closing the door in his face, becoming more and more awkward under his gaze. But I didn’t, and just stayed where I was, watching Clyde shudder as the freezing rain continued to pour onto him.

I couldn’t help but notice all the little features then and there. His brown hair clung to his face, which was dusted red from having been out in the cold for so long. His letterman’s jacket stuck to his skin, and was probably ruined by now, and his khakis were soaked. But what caught my attention the most was his chocolate brown eyes, red and puffy. I hadn’t realized that he was crying until I saw a tear fall from his eye and slip down the side of his face.

That’s when I finally stepped aside, allowing the other to silently enter the house. We still didn’t say anything, even after I closed the door and made hot chocolate, and after I handed him one of my own shirts and pants so he wouldn’t catch cold.

Rummaging around my room, I eventually found a semi-heavy blanket and brought that downstairs. Clyde was still in the bathroom, which I silently showed him to earlier and turned on the water so he could shower.

I set the quilt down on the couch, deciding to go check on Clyde. It’s been forty-five minutes, and I was starting to get worried.

Opening the door, I was greeted with the warm steam and the sound of running water. The figure behind the shower curtain was still, his head tilted downwards and allowing the warm water to hit the top of his head and the back of his neck. From what I could see, he wasn’t crying.

But he did flinch a bit when I closed the door behind me so the warmth wouldn’t leave the small room.

I noticed his head lift upwards, turning a bit to the right. It was no doubt that he was looking at my own figure. And just like that, the shower curtain was opened. Clyde stood there, staring at me. He didn’t look ashamed or embarrassed about any of this, and I envied him for it. It took me all I could to not look down at his nether regions.

That’s when I felt one of his hands grab onto my wrist, pulling me closer to the shower. I dared a glance down, feeling my face flare up a bit, before returning to look at the other’s large orbs, which were perforating my own.

Without speaking, I stripped myself of my clothes and got in with him.

Neither of us said anything, or even made any noise, as I slipped my fingers into his entrance, slowly stretching him.

We even stayed silent afterwards, when I entered his warm heat and began to slowly, but roughly, fuck him.

Even when I spilled into him we didn’t make any sounds.

He was still hard, so I knelt down, pinning him to the wall, and swallowed him. I bobbed my head a few times until I felt Clyde spill down my throat. He probably thought that I was going to spit, and surprised him by swallowing instead.

We stayed silent as we washed each other up and got out, then got dressed.

But this time, it was a comfortable silence. It was as if all of the tension from earlier had just… disappeared. Or maybe never even existed in the first place.

We walked out of the bathroom, just locking our pinkie fingers together, and sat down on the couch.

I drummed the fingers of my free hand on the armrest, staring at the blank t.v. as the rain softly hit the window beside us. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn’t know what.

I dared a glance in Clyde’s direction, seeing that he was staring outside, watching the rain drizzle down the glass. I pulled my hand away, which caused him to look over at me. His eyes met mine, and those brown orbs suddenly got so much closer to mine.

I gulped, staring right back at Clyde. We stayed like that for a moment, just sitting in silence. It was awkward again, and I could feel my heart begin to beat a million times its usual rate.

And just like that, his lips pressed against mine. His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed closer. My face flared up, and his arms wrapped around my neck. He leaned back, pulling me along with him, and I was now straddling him.

I allowed myself to melt into the kiss, but I couldn’t help but pull away from Clyde.

This was wrong.

This was all very wrong.

Clyde let out a soft whine when I retreated, which tugged at my heartstrings a bit. I had to remember that I wasn’t supposed to be doing this. If someone found out what we were doing…

“What are you doing?” I sputtered out, not realizing what I had said until Clyde’s eyes went wide and he sat up, scurrying away to the opposite side of the couch as if I was going to hurt him.

“I-- Craig, I don’t--” Clyde paused, averting his gaze as he thought. “I… I don’t know…”

He said it so softly that I hadn’t heard him at first. My gaze softened and I subconsciously leaned closer to him.

“Me neither,” I mumbled, “...did Jason put you up to this?”

His breath hitched in his throat, and I could see his eyes start to get glassy.

A shake of the head was all it took for me to grab the other’s arms and pull him into a tight embrace. He started to shake a bit, and I felt absolutely awful.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered to him, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

But sorry didn’t seem to help calm him down. His shoulders shook even more and I could feel the teardrops drip from his face and onto my chest, dampening the fabric. I entangled my fingers in his hair, resting my chin on top of his head.

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but Clyde eventually stopped crying.

Silence fell between us again, and neither of us wanted to say anything. It gave me some time to think. At least White wasn’t forcing Clyde to do anything out of his own will. Well, at least this wasn’t forced. I couldn’t say the same for anything else, though.

“Clyde,” I began, “you need to dump Jason. He’s not good for you. At all.”

The brunette didn’t look up at me, and for a moment I thought that he hadn’t heard me. He nuzzled my chest further, letting out a soft hum. “Yeah, but you just don’t know him like I do,” he finally responded. I glared at Clyde. Of course he’d use that as an excuse. I decided to hold my tongue anyways.

I listened to his steady breathing for a while, running my fingers through his soft hair. He always claims that it’s completely natural and that he doesn’t use conditioner, but after getting in the shower with him earlier, I knew otherwise.

Thinking back on that moment now, I began to felt guilty for doing that. I probably took advantage at how vulnerable Clyde was at the time, and technically that wasn’t consensual… right?

“I don’t like you two being together,” I suddenly blurted out. And in all honesty, I don’t know why I’d even say that in the first place.

That’s when Clyde finally looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed and confusion swimming in those chocolate pools. “What?” He asked, causing me to avert my gaze. “Nothing. Just forget it,” I responded, forcing back a frown as he moved away from me. Goddamnit Craig, you fucking idiot.

“Craig,” I heard him say, “answer the question.”

“I said it was nothing, Clyde. Just forget about it,” I snapped at him, eyes narrowing as they re-focused on the brunet.

He glanced away, mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’ as he stood up.

“I-I should get going… um, let’s just forget any of this happened between us?”

When he said that, I swore my heart just completely shattered. I grabbed onto his wrist before he could leave, and he turned to face me. For once, I couldn’t tell what Clyde was feeling. He held a blank stare, most likely waiting for me to either say something or let him go.

“Don’t leave,” I practically pleaded, my grip on his arm tightening a bit. Now that I thought about it, my grasp was like a lifeline; if I let Clyde leave, then it would all be over. If I let him go, I would have lost my best friend. That would mean no more Craig and Clyde, best bros since before kindergarten.

He ripped his arm away from me, his expression changing to one of unamusement. “You abandoned me when I needed you the most, so I don’t see a reason why I should stay by your side,” he said after a moment.

I stared, not sure of what I could possibly say to him. Was there any possible way that I couldn’t make this situation even worse?

“Because if you go back to him, then you’ll get hurt even more than you already are,” I decided to respond with, hoping that he wouldn’t hate me for saying it. And it was true; if Clyde would run back to Jason after all this, then the guy will abuse him even more. Clyde has feelings, and if Jason didn’t care about them, then he can fucking rot while I love Clyde instead, even if it were from afar.

Thankfully, Clyde actually paused to consider his options. I watched his eyes slide towards the door, then returned to meet my own.

“You’re right,” I heard him say. His voice was slightly broken, and I saw how glassy his eyes appeared. He was trying not to cry, but it was obvious that he wouldn’t be able to hold back the waterworks for much longer.

“I’m so fucking stupid. I just,” -- he let out a weak laugh -- “Fuck…”

Clyde combed a hand through his hair, clearly looking distressed. I really couldn’t blame him for it, given how much he’s been through, but he needed to calm down. “Hey,” I said, getting to my feet, “don’t worry, you’re going to be okay. Just listen to me.” He meekly nodded in response, letting his head drop a bit so that he was staring at the ground instead of me.

“We’ll get Jason back for this, I swear on it. Just… calm down. Don’t work yourself up. It’s not healthy.”

He stole a glance up at me, and I thought he was going to say something, but then I felt arms wrap around me, drawing me into a hug. Clyde’s shoulders shook some; a dead giveaway that he was crying. I hugged him back, but brought the both of us back onto the couch.

By the time he stopped crying, we were both exhausted.

I waited for Clyde to drift off to sleep to close my own eyes, wanting to make sure he was alright and wouldn’t have another breakdown.

Moments later, I only saw darkness as my body finally allowed itself to shut down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the shower scene was sorta inspired by chapter two of [Fall in Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418648/chapters/696477) by [Miaou Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones) and chapter five of [Guinea Pig & Groundhogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264488) by [DoubtingDuplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingDuplicity/pseuds/DoubtingDuplicity)


End file.
